For in flight refueling operations, one usual method is based on the use of a boom device for interconnecting a tanker aircraft with a receiver aircraft in flight, which is basically a telescopic tube which is attached to the underside of the tanker aircraft by means of an articulation element. The boom moves around this fixed point during the refueling operation using a pair of aerodynamic lift surfaces known as ruddevators.
The boom is also attached to the tanker aircraft by means of a hoist cable to raise the boom to its stowed position to permit landing and other non refueling operations. When the boom is in operation this cable is dynamically coiled to suitable means to always follow the distance between the boom and the aircraft to maintain tension without interfering with the boom movements. Should this cable breaks, this will conduct to a problematic landing operation with the possible destruction of the boom and possibly other collateral effects.
The present invention is intended to solve the broken cable problem.